Sleeping Beauty
by XX Luvin Elijah XX
Summary: The Life Of Sirius Black (or at least the first part). Your basic romance story. Not long chapters. PLease Read and Reply


"Where is that boy!?" I heard my mother shriek, from the kitchen 4 floors below me. Maybe If I just stay here, I think, she won't be able to find me.  
  
For as long as I could remember, my mother and my whole family have worked to make my life miserable. They believe in things that I don't and I really just need an escape. I want to live the to the fullest and not have to worry about anything. I want my letter to Hogwarts.  
  
"SIRIUS LEE BLACK!" My mother was shrieking again, "IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET DOWN HERE ONE MORE TIME I'LL RIP THIS LETTER IN TO OBLIVION!"  
  
Letter? I dashed down the stairs and came to a halt abruptly in the kitchen doorway where I saw my father was meeting with some of his friends.  
  
"Where have you been, boy?" my father barked at me. "Upstairs.I was. doing nothing." "Then why didn't you come down when your mother called?" "I. uh. was in the .uh. bathroom." My father's friends all chuckled and I could feel my cheeks go slightly pink.  
  
"Very well then, take your letter and go upstairs again." I took the letter that from my mother's extended hand and turned around and headed back up the stairs as I read the outside of the envelope:  
  
Sirius Black  
  
12 Grimmauld Place  
  
I turned over the letter and saw the red wax stamp that barred the Hogwarts seal. My hands shook as I ripped open the envelope. I pulled the letter out and there in green curvy writing read:  
  
Dear Mr. Black  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Upon entering you will need all the supplies listed on the next page. Enclosed is your ticket to the Hogwarts express, which will leave from Kings Cross station at 11:00 on September 1. We look forward to seeing you here.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress to Hogwarts  
  
I reread the letter over again and fell down the stairs. "Sirius!? " I heard my mother say, "what have you done now?"  
  
I ran back into the kitchen where my mom was standing with her hands on her hips, an exasperated look on her face. All my father's mates looked at me with anticipation.  
  
"I got my Hogwarts letter!" I said excitedly. "Well is that all? No need to make such a racket about that" She said the she turned back to her cooking. "What?" I said confused, I mean, I've been waiting for this my whole life and she just pretends like it's nothing? "Well," she said conjuring some eggs out of thin air, "you are a pureblooded wizard, aren't you? And we know that that school still has some pride, and accepts purebloods still.even with all those ruddy mudbloods." I gave my mom a dirty look then turned and stalked out of the kitchen. My parents have always been in this sort of.pureblood mania thing. They think the only true wizards are pureblooded, which I don't believe at all. Any friend that I've ever had that had at least one muggle-born parent, I wasn't allowed to play anymore. Which is why I thank god that Mr. And Mrs. Potter are pureblood. James and I are best mates. And his parents are at all like my stupid parents. They don't believe in the pureblood half-blood and 'mud-blood' shit. Finally I'll be able to get out of this dump of a life I'm currently living.  
  
I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling wondering what kinds of adventures James and I would find at Hogwarts. I must have fallen a sleep because suddenly I was jolted awake with the sound of my mother screeching "JAMES HARRY POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BRINGING THOSE RUDDY THINGS INTO MY HOUSE?" "Sorry, Mrs. B" I heard James reply. "You bet your behind you're sorry. We have guests for Christ's sake." I heard the sound of my mothers heals trotting off so I went to the landing where James would be climbing the stairs to my room. "Hey, man" James said when he saw me. "What's happening, James?" I greeted him. We performed a secret handshake that we've been doing since we were little and then made the way into my room. "What was all the yelling downstairs for anyway?" I asked when the door was closed. "Oh." He said, and then he dug his large hand (James always says that large hands are good for Quidditch, he also says large hands means large something else) into his jean pocket and pulled out what looked to be like the shells of dung bombs. He shrugged "I dropped the bag.whoops." "Ha ha nice." "You should have seen your mum's face!" I crossed the room to where a big black cushioned chair was and plopped down lazily, my head draped over one arm, my leg over the other. While James once again dug his hand into his jeans pocket, but this time he pulled out a letter, which I recognized as the one from Hogwarts. "Hey! Did you get-" He began, but he didn't finished because I sat up and pulled mine out before he could finish his sentence. "Hogwarts is going to be so awesome" He said plopping into the chair adjacent from mine. "I know, it'll be so cool to be FINALLY learning magic." ".And playing Quidditch" ".And getting the witches." ".Oh yeah you know we'll be getting the witches" We laughed and fantasized more about life at Hogwarts. Then remembering the meeting going on down stairs I added, "and Hogwarts will finally be my ticket away from this hell hole." 


End file.
